Parental Guidance for New Kids
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10. There is a strong sex scene at the beginning of the movie which shows a woman's buttocks clearly. The woman's breasts are also clearly visible. They both moan and are kissing each other. The man's penis is visible and it is quite sexually graphic. Two women are shown passionetely kissing. Strong erotic lap-dancing during a nightclub scene. Many women wear very skimpy outfits. A woman shows interest in a naked man and she gropses his penis as a sexual joke. A man watches a pornographic movie. Strippers are shown dancing with only wearing a bra and a thong. Lots of sexual references and jokes throughout the entire movie. A man claims he is masterbating. A man and a woman are shown kissing passionetely. Prostitutes are shown naked. During the movie, there is a very strong graphic rape scene. A woman is shown naked, breasts vagina and buttocks visible, and the man takes out his pants and his penis is visible for 5 seconds. He then stands on the woman and he moans and she screams. Violence & Gore: ''According to director Juan Keeris the film contained originally heavy and extensive cuts, which he wanted to be in the movie. However, due to this, the film was given an NC-17 rating. Keeris revealed he didn't wanted to remove any content of the movie. However, in order to avoid an NC-17 rating, some minimal cuts were made resulting in 20 seconds of movie content being removed of the movie for an R-Rating. '' Violence & Gore: 10. An extreme violent sequence of the movie follows a huge amount of bombs exploding, killing a large group of normal civilians. A man is shown exploding into bloody pieces of flesh, another man is shown going down due to the explosion and his legs blown off. Other people are shown exploding into bloody pieces or loosing one or more limbs. After the explosion, hunderds of exploded bodies or pieces of flesh or limbs laying into the bomb area. A man is thrown off his bike and shot through the chest, spattering a huge amount of blood and gore out. A man wears a severed head. Graphic and bloody neck stump is visible. A group of five hostages are all shot through the head, spattering blood and brain matter onto the walls. People are taken hostage and forced to jump off a huge building. They jump, scream and fall into a bloody flash. The aftermath is extremely bloody and disgusting: there is alot of blood and chunks stuck into the ground, but no bodies are left over. The five New Kids all shoot six bullets off on one man. (graphic) A man is shot by a twelve-gauge shotgun by one of the New Kids. His chest graphically explodes. Two New Kids use a golf club to beat a man to death. The last shootout scene is EXTREMELY graphic: a man has an iron bar thrown into his neck, brutally chopping his head off. People shoot at each other, resulting in bloody splashes of blood coming out of the wound. This is very graphic. One of the New Kids takes two knives and stabs it into the abdomen of one of the rioters, spattering his blood and brutal graphic manner out. Also another man is beaten to death. Another group of people are brutally shot to death, resulting into gruesome images of graphic bloody violence. The main villain has first his hand chopped off, then impaled with a machete and then his head chopped off. Profanity: Profanity: 10. The F-word is used 240 times. Racial language throughout. Lots of sexual references. Some name calling. Note: actually every profane word in the film is used. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 7. The New Kids are drunk throughout the entire film. Beer drinking throughout the movie. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 7. The whole movie has tons of blood, violence and gore. Extreme pervasive language throughout. The rape scenes are intense. NOTE: ACTUALLY THIS MOVIE CONTAINS EXTREMELY NC-17 RATING CONTENT. HOWEVER, IT WAS GIVEN AN R-RATING AFTER REMOVING SOME OTHER VIOLENT/SEXUAL CONTENTS. total examination count: 44/50. Rated R for strong graphic bloody violence, extreme pervasive language, strong sexuality, nudity and some smoking and drinking.